I Can't Love You Or Say Goodbye
by EXOSTics
Summary: "Luhan Hyung, apa kau tidak keberatan jika suatu saat kau tahu siapa aku?, apa kau menyesal telah menikah dengan ku'.../ Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu.../ kau tidak tahu apa-apa anak kecil../ Dasar jalang!" KaiBaek / LuBaek, HunBaek, KrisBaek. M-maybe, YAOI, DLDR, RnR please.


EXOSTics / Kim Hye Sung

**I Can't Love You Or Say Goodbye**

Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun as Xi Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Xi Lu Han.

Other Cast : Kris Wu, Oh Se Hun as Kim Se Hun.

Pair **: KaiBaek, LuBaek.**

Other : -

Rate : **M **

Romance, Hurt.

Story Is mine..^^ Plot to, jadi plagiator diharap insyaf ne? /apa seeh/

**Warning! : YAOI, SMUT, M-preg, Boys X Boys, DLDR**

.

.

.

Baekhyun POV

"_Saengil Cukhae hamnida.. yeobo.._" Rasanya tak ada lagi hal didunia ini yang mampu membuat hari ini lebih indah, kutatap namja tampan, yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang hidup dengan ku dibawah satu atap bersama. Suamiku, Xi Luhan.

"_Hyung_.." kurasakan kedua jemari Luhan _Hyung_ menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir dari sudut mataku, dan jatuh pada pipiku, bibir tipis yang selalu membuat hatiku tenang itu mengukir senyuman hangat Khas nya.

"Kau senang?" Aku tidak menjawab, rahangku terkatup rapat, seolah jika terbuka maka aku akan pecah berhamburan, aku hanya terus menatap Luhan _Hyung_ dalam, seolah tanpa menjawab pun, kuharap Luhan _hyung _tahu tak ada lagi hal yang paling menyenangkan didunia ini selain saat-saat berdua dengannya yang semakin jarang.

Grebb~

"Baekhyun-_ah_.." Kutenggelamkan wajahku pada kemeja putihnya.

"Aku merindukanmu.. _hyung_." Wajar aku merindukannya, jangan menanamkan presepsi bahwa aku manja, tapi siapa yang tidak merindukan suami yang kita temui hanya dipagi hari, dan larut malam?, tidur berjumpa, tapi bangun tak ada? aku merindukannya, sesibuk apapun dia, bisakah sekali saja dia memperhatikanku? Meski saat-saat seperti ini merupakan hal yang tidak terduga, kupikir dia lupa akan hari ini, ulang tahunku. Luhan hyung membalik badanku kemudian memelukku dari belakang, tidak adil, aku juga ingin memeluknya. Luhan hyung menaruh dagunya pada pundakku, bersama ku dia ikut menatap hamparan bintang dibalkon kamar kita.

"Baekhyun-_ah_?"

"_Ne, hyung_?" Luhan hyung melepaskan satu tangannya dan meraih kue kecil berwarna pink yang aku tahu pasti itu rasa strawberry tepat dihadapanku dan lilin kecil bertuliskan angka yang menunjukkan berapa umurku pada tahun ini.

"Tiup.." Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku, membuat desiran darahku menjadi sangat brisik. Aku tiup pelan, dan siapa sangka Luhan hyung ikut membantu ku meniup lilin itu, kami berdua tersenyum, Luhan Hyung menaruh kue itu pada meja dekat pot bunga seperti tadi, kemudian dia kembali memelukku erat. Aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat memerah merasakan sapuan nafas nya disekitar telinga dan tengkukku.

"_Yeobo_.."

Blushh..

"A-aku _namja Hyung_.." Bisik ku. Lu Han _hyung_ menatap ku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dari samping.

"Aku ingin Kau.." Ucapnya seductif dan memasukkan telapak tangannya tanpa aba-aba kedalam kaos tipis ku. Aku membelalak kaget, otomatis tanganku menggenggam tangan Luhan _Hyung,_ dan memandang nya agak takut dan bingung sekaligus gugup, ya tuhan wajah Luhan _Hyung_ pun terlihat sangat sayu.

GLEK

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi.." Ucapnya yang entah kenapa nada lembut itu terdengar sedikit berat.

"Dan.. aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi.." semburat tipis disekitar pipi ku mungkin sudah semakin jelas, sedangkan tangan yang sempat aku hentikan itu kembali bergerak karena aku sudah kehilangan kontrol ku.

"Ahhhn.." Kugigit bibir bawah ku keras, aku segera berbalik dan menengelamkan wajahku pada pundaknya. Kurasakan telapak tangannya masuk kedalam kaos ku semakin tinggi, dan menyingkapnya, membuat udara malam yang dingin menyapa permukaan kulit punggungku,

"_Hyunggh_.." Lidah nya yang basah bermain-main disekitar leherku, membuatku semakin kehilangan akal sehatku dan hanya menenggelamkan desahanku pada pundaknya.

"Jangan ditahann..shh.."

"Ahh.. _hyungiieeehh_.." Ini yang aku inginkan, setelah beberapa bulan bersama, akhirnya kami melakukan ini, jujur aku sangat gugup, terlebih saat merasakan lidahnya menghisap permukaan leherku, terus menerus, ini sangat nikmat, dan jika sampai pada inti nya mungkin aku tidak akan sanggup menjabarkannya. Aku masih menenggelamkan wajahku pada pundaknya saat dia membawa ku masuk kedalam kamar. Kuharap kali ini berhasil, kuharap kali ini tak ada lagi yang menggangu.

.

.

Author POV

Luhan menatap nanar pintu rumah yang baru saja tertutup dari dalam mobil.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunnie.." Ucapnya sedih dan penuh penyesalan,dia merapikan kembali kemejanya yang agak kusut, kemudian dia segera menginjak gas dan melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Seorang _namja _mungil pun menatap nanar pintu gerbang yang baru saja tertutup dari atas jendela kamarnya, tangan kecilnya meremas kemeja nya kasar. Kemeja kebesaram milik Luhan,

"_Baek hyunni.."_

"_tak apa.. pergilah hyung, kita bisa melakukannya lain kali.."_

"_A-aku.."_

"_Gwaenchana.."_

_Chu.._

"_Aku mencintaimu hyung.."_

"_Aku juga Baekki.. aku sangat mencintaimu.."_

"_hm.."_

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya, dan menyibak korden untuk menutup kembali jendela kamar nya.

Tess

"Aku tidak ..kesepian," ucapnya sendirian, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa cintanya pada _namja_ tampan berdarah Chinese itu sangat dalam, hingga tak masalah selama mereka masih bersama, enam tahun berpacaran pun tak ada kesan khusus, tak ada kenangan manis, hubungan mereka sangat hambar,bahkan saat Luhan menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Baekhyun satu-satunya namja yang akan sehidup semati dengannya pun tak ada kesan khusus, jauh dari kata romantis. Mereka juga tak pernah berhoney moon.

Harta, banyak sekali, bahkan Baekhyun sempat sangat bosan, dan ingin membakar semua nya. Bukan, bukan ini yang Baekhyun inginkan, apa yang dia nikahi adalah harta Luhan?

Baekhyun berdiri menatap tempat tidur yang masih rapi itu. Hanya sedikit kusut dibagian samping, dia meraih kaosnya menggenggamnya erat namun meletakkan nya kembali dengan lemah. Baekhyun bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

_Namja_ cantik itu melepaskan kemeja milik Luhan yang sedari tadi menjadi satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, dia menuju bath up dengan tubuh polosnya, kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya didalam air, semuanya juga dengan wajahnya. _Namja_ cantik itu memejamkan matanya pelan.

"_Maaf.."_

"_kau lebih memilih namja sibuk seperti dia.._

_...atau kau.. namja matrealistis? "_

"_..."_

"_Eoh? Diam? Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun, kufikir kau namja yang menerima ku apa adanya.."_

"_..."_

"_Bodohnya aku mencintai namja seperti mu.."_

"_Maafkan aku..kau bukan milikku, jadi mengertilah.."_

_Hanya maaf yang bisa aku ucapkan, karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata lain selain itu, otak ku kosong, adakah kata-kata sejuta makna selain kata 'maaf'? beritahu aku, jebal, aku tidak sanggup memberikan penjelasan padamu. _

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, tapi cinta tak akan menjamin kita bisa bersama,biarlah selamanya kau membenciku .._

_Aku mencintaimu.. mencintaimu, bahkan sekarang pun perasaan itu tidak berubah, kuucapkan beribu kata maaf setiap malam tapi kau tak kunjung muncul bahkan dalam mimpiku, kau begitu enggan muncul bahkan bisikanmu tak terdengar oleh desiran angin malam. _

"Hoshh.. hoshh... ahhh.. haahh.." Baekhyun meraup udara dengan sangat rakus, mata itu memerah sempurna juga dengan hidung mancungnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak meremas rambutnya kasar.

"Apa kau masih membenciku sekarang? Maaf.."

Baekhyun melangkah kah kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi, dilirik nya jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam satu dini hari. Baekhyun menarik handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya menatap pantulan bayangannya pada kaca datar tepat didepan tempat tidur, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?" Tanya nya pada pantulan bayangan dirinya, yang jelas tak akan menjawab apapun, sekuat apa dia memandanginya sampai esok harinya, menyadari hal itu Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia bertingkah seperti ini hanya karena hal yang tidak akan membuatnya kelaparan, fikirkan saja hal yang posistif, maka dengan sendiri nya semua akan terasa lebih baik. Selama hal ini berlangsung tidak lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun masih bisa bertahan.

Mungkin itu harapan, bukan pernyataan.

"Bodoh.. kau goyah hanya karena ditinggal... beberapa saat? Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Lirihnya bodoh, dengan sekali hempasan dia terbaring sempurna diatas tempat tidur, dia menaruh lengannya pada keningnya, menyibak helaian poni tipis yang sedikit basah itu.

Mata kecil itu mulai lelah, dan tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya, menunggu mentari menyambut dan menyinari , menusukkan sinarnya disela-sela korden yang tertutup tidak terlalu rapat itu.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gelisah, setelah keluar dari ruang rapat,dia segera menuju parkiran mobilnya, diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar manis itu, sudah jam delapan pagi,apa Baekhyun masih menunggunya? Itu tidak mungkin.

Dengan perasaan kalut, bahkan rapat tadi membuat wajah Luhan semakin kusut, membuat Luhan melajutkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, berhubung jalan pun terlihat masih lengang.

"_Ahhhss..Bukahh.."_

"_Baby...hhh.. "_

_Drrtt...Drttt_

"_Pergilah.."_

"Aarrrggg.." Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. dia menepikan mobilnya, mencoba menenangkan fikirannya,jika tidak percuma memaksakan diri, karena itu bisa saja menyebabkan selamanya dia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun bahagia, karena kehilangan nyawanya saat mengemudi mobil bahkan dijalan yang lengang. Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada stir mobil, tangannya bergerak mencari keberadaan ponselnya, terganggu dengan deringan nya.

"Ya? "

"..."

"Dimana?"

"..."

"Hm.."

"..."

"Ne, ada istriku disana, kau suruh langsung kerumah ku saja, aku akan segera pulang.." Luhan mematikan ponselnya cepat dan membuang nya sembarangan, beberapa detik berikutnya benda itu kembali berdering membuat Luhan menggeram rendah dia ambilnya benda itu, tangannya membuka kaca mobilnya dan melemparkan benda tidak bersalah itu ketrotoar.

"Sial.."

.

.

.

"Eunghhh.." Baekhyun menggeliat lemah, dia membuka matanya pelan, menoleh kesamping dan hanya mendapatkan sebuah hebusan angin berasal dari tirai yang tidak tertutup sempurna, bercampur dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari sang surya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan pelan kejendela.

"_Nugu_.." Tangan mungilnya menyibak korden berwarna ungu itu kesamping, mobil dinas perusahaan suaminya berhenti tepat didepan pintu, Luhan pasti sudah datang, senyuman tipis terukir pada bibir yang terlihat agak pucat itu. Baekhyun meringis pelan merasakan kepalanya seperti diremas. Tapi langkahnya masih berlanjut.

Klek.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dan menolehkan wajahnya kelantai bawah, seseorang baru saja masuk, bibi Jung membukakan pintu untuk _namja_ itu. Mata sayu Baekhyun tampak kecewa melihat postur _namja_ itu tidak seperti Luhan, dan artinya namja itu bukan Luhan.

"Apa dia.. tamu Luhan_ hyung_?" Lirih Baekhyun, _namja_ cantik itu memutuskan untuk berbalik dan hendak masuk kamar.

"Ng.. permisi.." Seru _namja_ itu, dan tanpa harus dipertanyakan lagi itu pasti ditujukan pada Baekhyun, _namja_ itu sudah menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap namja yang kini tengah mendongak padanya tersenyum ramah. Baekhyun menatap tanpa ekspresi pada _namja _yang kini tengah menaiki tangga menuju kearah Baekhyun.

Glek

Deg~

_Namja _itu tercengang ditempatnya, pagar pembatas tangga itu membuatnya tidak melihat bahwa, Baekhyun hanya memakai kemeja biru tipis, longgar, dan mempertontonkan paha putih mulusnya. Baekhyun memandang _namja _itu datar, dalam keadaan seperti ini, semua orang sama dimatanya, termasuk _namja_ berkulit Tan itu.

"Tidak sopan.." Desis Baekhyun, tapi _namja_ itu masih diam ditempatnya, keringat dingin bercucuran disekitar kulit nya.

"Ma-maaf.."

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Tanya Baekhyun, _Namja_ itu tersentak, tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun, tapi mungkin, jika dia jawab ia, maka yang akan Baekhyun katakan adalah 'hentikan itu, tidak pantas seseorang yang memiliki kekasih memandang istri orang seintens itu'.

"Kau sudah mengerti maksudku?" _Namja _itu mengangguk canggung karena sudah tertangkap basah, sulit mengabaikan paha mulus dan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sangat natural bahkan walau Baekhyun baru bangun tidur. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu siapa kau, dan urusanmu datang kerumah ini, tapi aku ingin tahu.. siapa namamu?"

"Kim Jongin.."

Deg~

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, mata kecil itu menatap Jongin dengan penuh keterkejutan. Jongin menatap Baekhyun aneh, gelagat Baekhyun jadi serba salah tidak sedingin tadi.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ini tidak lucu.." Ucap Baekhyun lirih masih tidak percaya, seolah dia pernah bertemu tapi dalam keadaan yang berbeda, herannya hanya dia yang merasakan hal itu, matanya menatap Jongin kembali seperti tadi, sangat dingin.

"Xi Baekhyun.." Jongin membulatkan matanya, dan balas menatap Baekhyun tajam, jongin menggertakkan giginya kasar.

"Kau.." Geram Jongin, Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. Jongin berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun pun berjalan mundur. Mata Jongin berkilat-kilat marah, tapi Baekhyun terlihat tidak takut sedikitpun.

"Kau.. penghancur rumah tangga orang.." Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, dia menghentikan gerakannya, jaraknya antara Jongin dan Baekhyun hanya sejengkal.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa anak kecil, Kau sudah besar ternyata.." Ejek Baekhyun, Jongin merasakan amarahnya semakin memuncak.

"Byun Baekhyun diam-"

"Aku Xi Baekhyun.. bukan Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak sopan sekali anak kecil.."

PLAKKK

"Kau yang tidak sopan! Dasar jalang!" Teriak Jongin tepat saat dia meraih kerah kemeja Baekhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu pada pintu kamar namja manis itu, Baekhyun masih tersenyum meski punggung dan pipinya berdenyut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jongin meraih rahang Baekhyun agar namja itu mau menatap wajahnya, tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun meski dia telah membuat pipi mulus itu lecet.

"Setelah sekian lama.. akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu.." Bisik Jongin didepan wajah Baekhyun, _namja_ cantik itu menghilangkan senyumnya dan menatap Jongin serius.

"Bagaimana ini? aku bahkan tidak ingin menemui mu.. sama sekali."

"Jangan membuatku kesal.." Desis Jongin marah.

"Tidak akan.." Jongin mendekatkan dirinya sambil menyeringai tipis. "Aku akan membalasmu.. Byun Baekhyun.." Bisiknya tepat pada telinga Baekhyun, Baekhyun melirik rambut hitam pekat yang tenggelam diantara leher dan telinganya. Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi berada dikerah kemeja Baekhyun terlepas dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun.

Anehnya, wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat tenang.

"Tapi.. sepertinya bukan sekarang nak.." Jongin menghentikan gerakan lidahnya yang sudah menjilati leher Baekhyun, dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah berada diambang pintu tapi tidak melihatnya. Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Jongin dengan sebelah tangan.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan suamiku.. jika melihat bibir ku berdarah.." Ucap Baekhyun menyeka darah segar yang masih berbekas disudut bibirnya. Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun yang sudah mengancing kembali kemejanya. Baekhyun membuka pintu tapi kembali langkahnya terhenti. Jongin membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun cepat.

Slruppp

Jongin menjilat dan menghisap darah Baekhyun seperti seorang vampire , membuat namja cantik itu meringis, dengan cepat dia memasukkan lidahnya dan memberi Baekhyun banyak saliva yang berasal darinya, Baekhyun menelan nya cepat, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dengan tidak rela, dia meremas punggung Baekhyun intens.

"Ahhhnn.." Lenguhnya, membuat Jongin menyeringai, Jongin segera beranjak sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Baekhyun menatap Jongin datar, dia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Siapa yang menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan anak ingusan itu lagi.."

.

.

.

TBC or.. Delete?

Ga suka? Ceritanya? Pairnya? Hye Sung hapus, tenang saja.

Hye Sung.


End file.
